Black Night III
by Nick Dahdah
Summary: Shadow Returns for his final chapter in this fight. With the Mafia and Eggman on his Ass, Can he get out alive?
1. Chapter 1

Hello, I'm Nick Dahdah

Prologue

It was Night. It was the time of night, Friday, with which criminals strike. They come, and they rape, they kill, they steal, they do al of the sins that God and Satan created. And one…hedgehog. One black hedgehog with red stripes fought them at this time of night. This is the final chapter in his story.

In an ally way, a boyfriend had been killed, and his girl friend was now about to be raped. She was cringing in the corner, screaming as he slowly approached with a knife. Then, he fell dead after a loud explsion. The Black Night had shot him. The Girl looked up, but her savoir was not there.

Shadow was walking along the top of the building, reflecting back on all that had happened. Rouge the Bat had fallen in love with him, but he had rejected that love. She had broken under the pressure of Black Doom and his vile hordes. She had betrayed him. She was dead now.

His heart was nothing more than an organ that pumped the blood that kept his alive. And he hadn't met one oppent who could piece it. Pussies.

But, he Would keep trying.

Black Night 3

Chapter 1

One Night, not too long after the afore described events, some mobsters were roughing some punk kids. Then they began beating down Store clerks for "Protection" money.

While the gang of said Mafia members were cruising down the street, Shadow, "The Black Night" came up, and shot their wheels out.

They went flying off the road, and crashed into a store. They all survived. They came out, guns blazing, but Shadow was on a motorcycle. He whipped around, dodging most of the gunfire, and mobsters. One died, the rest took cover.

Shadow dismounted, ran over, and laid down a barrage of gunfire. The crackling guns filled the night with violence Sadow ran out, avoiding bullets, taking a few, and managed to shoot up one of the Mobsters. He threw his gun down, hit the floor, pulled out a dagger, and plunged it into the gut of one of the mobsters.

The last pointed his gun at Shadow, and it clicked empty. Ironcily. Shadow cut his head off.

He dumped them off in the harbour, and sped off. He killed two or three more groups. Unfortunately, they all belonged to the same "Family".

In Mafia terms, "Families" were like…Armies. Each Family had its own Don, and various Capricoms. Or like…Generals. All of these "Soldiers" belonged to the Pacino Family. And they began to notice.

Soon, they would have to find this "Black Night"

_Continued next week!_


	2. Chapter 2

I'm back with another chapter. By the way, the dude who said something about "the Pacino Family" Yeah, that's a joke.

2

Shadow and Sonic were walking along a building not to long later.

"So…She's Pregant?"

"Yeah. It's a Bitch, but, What're you gonna do?"

"Yeah, I know. Women just slow me down-"

Several men came walking up them with Machine guns. They were all in Black suits and Fedors. One stepped forward. "Hlloe, mr, "Black Night Night' We reprsentthe Pacino Family. We weren't told to hurt you. We were told to bring you to the Don."

"You said "We were told" not "We don't want to."

"Well, we do want to hurt you. You killed my Brother. But, we are men of Our word, and we follow our orders."

"All right then, I'll go with you."

They brought Shadow to a complex of buildings in short island (Did I write that?) They brought him to the door of the office of the Don. They Firsked him, and let him in. (_The Godfather _music starts playing)

Shadow walked in, and the man sitting behind the desk, was a short man, with straight, almost spiky hair, and a wrinkled face. (Bascially Pacino in _The Godfather Part III_)

He stood up, and walked around the table. "Hello Mr..?"

"Call Me Shadow."

"Mr. Shadow. I would like to discuss the terms of your… actions. You killed my men. That brings in less money for me. Why?" Tjhat's all I ask."

"Well, sir, I am proveir of The law. I'm a bit renegade, but still. I just, was defending poor Store owners. You hit them up for such and such amount of money. I think its my place to end that."

"So you'r a cop?"

"No sir. A viglanty."

"So you're a Super-hero?"

"I'm a Fucking Hedgehog on two feet sitting here in your office. What does that tell you?" Shadow had sat down in a chair.

"Yes, well, Please, could you at least cut down on what I do? From the bottom of my heart. Attack the other familys."

"No Sir./ Do it int the daylight. I work at night sir."

"Youhave respect. But Why shouldn't I kill you now?"

"Go ahead. Kill me." Shadow threw his arms up.

Don Pacino sat there for a minute, thinking. "No. I will not. But, seeing as we have not reached an acrod here," He made a hand signal. A guard Shot Shadow's arm. "Why do you not fear death?"

"What's there to fear? The Pain? That's not the death." Shadow put his arms down like he didn't even feel the bullet.

"Yes, well, Can We reach an acrod?"

"What do you want?"

"Please, stop killing my Button men."

"This I cannot do. You can hit people up during the daylight. I will not interfere. If you have a war between the Familys, if you require my help, I'll give it. Otherwise, I will not interfere. Have we reached an accord?"

"Yes, I think have." They stood up, shook hands, and Shadow left."

Don Pacino sat there a minute, thinking about what to do. He was slowly forming a plan.

_Continued Next week!_


	3. Chapter 3

Hello again. I'm here with chapter

3

Shadow was walking along the top of a building, lokking for criminals to bust. Then, he heard some bullets coming at him. He dashed outta there, and hid behind a radiator. He looked up, and saw four guys there with Machine guns. They shot at him. One clipped his shoulder as he went down. He rolled out, and gunned the men donw. He walked up to them. One shot himself as he died. Shadow walked away.

Later, he was cruisin' down the street, when a bomb blew up in front of his motorcycle. He veered off the road, flipped back up, and started shooting. He killed four civialns, but mamaged to kill the mobsters. He realized that Don Al Pacino went back on his scilian word.Shit.

So, he busted a mob hideout. Pacino's. He kicked in the door, and started gunning all the button men down. One threw a grenade.Shadow dove to the side, and looked up fron his cover, and shot the man down. Someone charged over, and jumped over Shadow, all barrels balzing. The man was dead before he hit the floor. Shadow took out a pistol, shot out the light,s and moved under cover of darkness. He warped around, and appeared nest to one man, flashlight on, and cut his throat. He did this again, and again, and again. Until there were five guys left. Shadow was outside, walking away, as the building went to Hell behind him.

Shadow grinned.

Later, as the night was drawing to a close, Eggman, in all of his stupidness, came down in some sort of super-mega-ultra stupid-death machine of…Mince meat.

"Well Shadow, It's a long time no see."

"How the Hell did you mamage to Weasle your way into the Fanfic?"

"I had to do a lotta things I East Quhog I'm not prod of. Anyway, Using the Egg-Scarab (Yes, Its from HALO) I will stop on you, and grind you into Shit!"

Shadow sulked into a shadow, and appeared next to Eggman on the bridge. He had an SM G in his hand. He hit Eggman on the bac, then a whole bunch of robots shaped like Elites came pouring out the hacth, and he gunned them down. He killed them all, and then escaped as the "Egg-Scarab" for no reason suddenly, started to blow up.

Shadow walked down to the back ally parks, and lay down on the ground, and slowly faded to sleep, as the sun peaked up…

_Contiued nest week!_


	4. Chapter 4

Hey ugh… Sorry I missed last week.. Here's

4

As the sun went down, Shadow went along the building tops, searching for crimes to bust. He carried his failmar .67 pistol with him. He saw a rape in progress. He jumped down, and ran a knife through the rapist's body. Then, a rocket shot at him. He warped out of there, but the girl wasn't so fortunate. He Looked up from the building top, and saw some mobsters down there.He pulled out his gun and started shooting at them. He shot three dead, and maybe hurt another, but he ran to the side as bullet fire rained down on him. He made his way to the fire escape, and slid down and he returned fire at them. The bullets (Of their fire) clanged against the metal.

He reached the ground, and shot their brains out. He got outta there as the police around.

Later, he was walking along with Sonic, talking. "So…When's she do?"

"Oh Shit, in the next month. That means a lotta Hell for me."

"Yeah. I'd hate to have kids. I'm just not that kind of man."

"Yeah I know. Loners aren't like that."

"Well, I once had a chance at love. But I refused it. It would've slowed me down. Made me weak. That's like me."

"Yeah. So…How've things been going?"

"Recently, Don Pacnio has started a little war with me he-" BOOM!

Shadow looked to the left, and saw a water tower come down on him. Him and sonic sped awayjust in time as it crashed through the roof. Bullet fire came at them, but Shadow herded Sonic around a covenitly placed Heating thing. He stood up, returned fire, and went down again. "Alright, Here's what-" NBew! There was a sniper on their left. Shadow Shot at him, but the Sniper returned fire. Shadow went to his knee, aimed, and fired a millisecond before the Snipre did. His bullet went long, and cascaded off into the sky.

"Alright. My plan is this: I'll hold 'em off, and you run to the fire escape. Get back to your woman."

"No, I should help.I can-"

"No. My plan'll work fine. If I don't live, make sure Don Pacino is put outta commission. If his son takes over, let him be. He's not the same man."

'alright."

"Ready? Go!"

They exploded from their cover, Shadow pushed Sonic, who went over the side, while blowin' down Mafia Button men. Two or three dead by the time Sonic was on the Fire escape, so Shadow went charging into them. O or three bullets went by, cutting him, and he shot five, and silt the throats of the rest. He got one shot in the upper arm, which he dug out.

He met up with Sonic, and they walked off together.

In Don Pacion's office, him and Dr. Eggman met.

"Why should I fund your crazy expierment?"

Because, Godfather, It is an anti Shadow weapon. It will destroy him. I promise."

'But…Your previous attempts. Your…Crazy machines, they haven't worked before. What makes you so certain this time? If yours fails, then, I'm out a a million, two three millon Dollars." He leaned forward "I don't take kindly to that."

"Well, My current budget is three millon. That's more than most of my Robots. With an extra three millon…I can him…Bette rthan anything you've ever seen."

"Well…Alright. I'll do it. But, its your head, if it fails.

_Continued nest Week!_


	5. Chapter 5

Hello, I'm back again, with chapter

5

After his rentless night of killing, Shadow went to his ally, and lay down to sleep.

He dreamt of strupidty and what not. He dreamnt of Rouge. Weird. He dreamnt she was leading him somewhere. "Rouge…What are you doing?"

"Shadow…I know what you did. I know what you meant by it. I even know I deserved it. My question: can you live with it?"

"of course."

"Well here we are." She showed him an ally way. And over the side, two red and blue lines came snaking down. They stopped in front of him, and Rouge said: Choose Shadow.

He understood: The blue line would put him on a path of good and Justice. The red one would set him on a path of evil and destruction. He choose Blue. His fate was sealed.

It pulled him through eternity, and showed him his future. It showed him his ultimate fate.Once he landed right back where he was before, he knew what he had to do. He turned around and saw a man standing there. This man had Blue Within Blue eyes. "Who are you?"

"I am Muad'dib."

"Yeah. So?"

"Well, Seeing as you have seen the future, What do you make of it? Do you lke it? Or is It you worst Nightmare?"

"I like it. There's nothing you can say to convince me other wise."

"Shadow, You don't know this yet. You're our last ditch effort. You can only stop what we have failed to do."

"And what is that?"

"You shall see." With that, Muad'dib disappeared.

Suddenly, Rouge appeared. She asked "Shadow…Did you ever, Truly love me?"

"No."

"When you die, will you join me in Heaven?"

"I'm not going to Heaven."

The Shadow woke up at Sunset. "I now know What I must do…"

_Continued nest week!_


	6. Chapter 6

Hello there. Tonight is

6

Shadow has seen what he had to do. Him and Sonic had rented a boat, and were out on the water.

Shadow's plan was to swing around the back on Don Pacion's home, and start shooting at it. He would wing the rest of it.

Shadow was in the stern, drinking a bottle of whiseky. "Ya' know Sonic, What do you make of all this?"

"Its not my figt. You wana kill yourself, go ahead. Leave me out. I'm not getting involved in any gang-war."

"That's not you man."

"Well, I'm a changed man now. I've got a pregnant wife at home, and duties I'll soon have to fulfill. "

"Well, I have Duties I have too." Shadow downed his glass.

It was night, so the guards didn't see them pull up in the darkness. Shadow walked down, and came back with a rocket launcher. He went on deck and Aimed.

Don Pacino was in his office with some clients. "…Why should I fund you? I have big expenses, I have enemies I wanna take care of. That kind of work doesn't come cheap." He stood up, and walked to the front of his desk.. "So…What can you give me?" Suddenly _**BOOOOOMMM!**_ The rocket went into the office, killing most everyone in it. Including the Don,

Sonic hit it. They went racing down the water, with the Don's men in boats in Hot pursuit. Machine gun fire and snipers came at them. Shadow aimed his rocket launcher, and blew one of the ships apart. He threw it down because it was out of ammo. Some machine gun bullets came and attacked the stern, shooting little holes in it. Shadow went over a turret they had put in the stern, and sat there, firing at the other boats. He managed to kill everyone on board one, and destroy another. He ran out of ammo. He told Sonic to make a half turn, and as soon as he did, the water erputed in front of the boats where a Rocket hit. They pulled 360 from that, missing another one. Shadow then managed to kill the people aboard that boat, and halted them off. One was left.

Sonic was racing for the harbor, While Shadow tried to pick them off. They received more Machine gun fire, and eventually the Transom was shot off, letting sparse water in. More rockets came in, blowing up next to them as Shadow ordered Sonic around. They eventually made a sharp turn to the left. This allowed Shadow to shoot several of the Mafi Button men down. Over a gallon of water was going into the stern. Soon it would get to dangerous levels. The Harbor was in sight. A mafia man was on the pulpit of their boat. With a Sniper. Shadow ran up, and pulled out a piece of wood to defned Sonic against the Bullet. He managed to hold it for a bit, bt the bullets kept coming and he had to throw it away. He picked something else that would absorb bullets, and ran down, picked up a grenade, and threw it on to the boat. Boom! It blew up in the stern, cuasing the sniper to lose his rifle. But he pulled out a revolver, and started shooting at them, even hitting Shadow in the shoulder. Weird.

Sonic Crashed the Boat into the harbor. Wood went everywhere, and the boat was lodaged in. Him and Shadow managed to get off, as the flaming boat crashed into the wrecked boat.Sonic and Shadow got away just as the whole dock blew up behind them.

After that, They got up, and Shadow sadi :I've still got one more thing to do. You can go, or you can stay, but you can't help."

"What have you got to do?"

"Finish this fight."

_Concluded next week!_


	7. Chapter 7

Hello. Tonight is the Epic conclusion, to the Black Night trilogy. Here is chapter

7

Sonic had decided to stay with him. Him and Shadow walked along the building tops, going to some place that Shadow knew they would they have to go. The eventually came to a building, here Eggman and a Shadow robot were waiting. Shadow told Sonic to stay on the other building, and he went over there.

"So, Is this your plan to destroy me?"

"Yes. It was funded by Don Pacino himself. So when I destroy, He will win also."

"Don Pacino is dead."

"What?"

"Let's finish this."  
"Arrghh! I hate that Cliché!"

The Shadow robot jumped at Shadow, and tackled him to the ground (Which is the top of the building) Mecha started pounding on him, but Shadow kicked him up, making him clatter on the ground, and he whipped out his old .16 automatic. He fired two shots at the robot, but they bounced off, and Mecha came at him. Shadow holstered his gun, and caught the robot's two arms as they came on him. He managed to throw it away, and kicked it in the face. Mecha reached up and grabbed his leg, flipped him over, and flicked knife out of its wrist.

Shadow managed to catch Meha's arm with his legs, twirl him around, break the knife off, and fire three shots into the robot's face. They all bounced off. Mecha's hands turned to guns, and started shooting at Shadow. Shadow backed away, and flipped over behind the robot. It turned around, and Shadow kicked its and up, but it brought its knee up, and tried to stab with a poison needle there. He backed away just in time, and kicked it in the middle. It staggered back, but charged at Shadow, knocking him over, and coming down on him with a knife in its palm. Shadow cuagh the arm, and managed to rip the knife out. He shoved his gun in in the hole, and fired two shots. He kicked the robot away, and ran for a water tower.

He reloaded his gun, and the robot came at him. It started shooting its machine gun fingers, tearing up the poles and things, but not hurting Shadow. It then ran out of ullets. Shadow burst through the poles of the water tower, and sent it over the side of the building, into the street. He came at the robot, which backed up, until it was hovering, and two nozzles came out of its wrsts. Shadow moved ahalf a second bfore they ignited. He was under the robot as it torched the area where he was, and then he was running, as the robot Burned parts of the building top. Eventually, as it ran out of fuel, it caught Shadow, and he managed to put it out. Now, they were trapped in a ring of fire, just those two, facing one another. Mecha landed, and faced him. They came at each other, punchin' and kickin', and snarlin' and fightin'. Mecha started pulling out all the tricks, knives poisoned needles, everything. Even a small gun he whipped out at the last minute. Shadow knocked it away, He whipped out his own gun, and emptied the six-round clip at Mecha. It all bounced off.

Shadow threw his gun away, and Eggman started shooting at him, He swirved away, but the robot shot two chains with claws on the ends into him. Shadow gritted it out, and managed to rip them out. Mecha rasied his arms like he going to whip them back into Shadow, and he did, but Shadow managed to throw at Eggman's little hover car thingy. They all got caught in the metal, and he reached over and pulled him into the little hole they were in. He grounded Eggman, but they both pulled out guns and threatened him.

"Aright Shadow, You can't win! You can't kill both of us before we end you!"

"I guess…"

Shadow closed his eyes, as if thinking witch one to take out. Then he opened them, and looked at them. Then he jumped high into the air, as if he floated up there, once ten feet above the hole, he formed into a balls, and turning real, he turned red. It was his energy. Then, with all his speed, ( Despite the fact this would completely destroy this building) he crashed right into the hole, sending up a fountain of flame, and huge tongues of fire.

Eggman was dead. At lest. Don Pacino was dead. All of the villains he had killed over the years were dead. And now, The Black Night, the Vigilante of Station Square, had bravly given his life to restore peace, and order. Sure, there would be other troubles, but they don't matter now. He had died, with his famous gun,

This Final Culmination of this Chronicle I have written for you, was witnessed by the Blue hedge hog Sonic, who would tell it time and again. He looked on at the fire, and before he turned away, he said "The Night is safe."

THE

END

Well, that's how it ends. You like it? You don't like it? Tell me. I'm content with this, and I don't intend to change it. I'm just glad I finished the story I started. Well, Farewell Black Night.


End file.
